my love for my friend
by Lee JinAe
Summary: Jika bisa ku berharap, aku ingin menjadi peterpan untukmu. Seseorang yang berhenti ditengah waktu hanya untuk memandangmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu, meski harapan itu sudah berlalu


MY LOVE FOR MY FRIEND

Author : Hyunie^^

Cast : find your self chingu ^^

genre : Friendship

warning : typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC

Summary : _Jika bisa ku berharap, aku ingin menjadi peterpan untukmu. Seseorang yang berhenti ditengah waktu hanya untuk memandangmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu, meski harapan itu sudah berlalu'_

'_Seperti bunga matahari yang selalu melihat ke atas, kearah matahari. Namun ia tahu,ia hanya bisa menerima sinarnya, tak dapat meraihnya sepenuhnya.'_

"minniiiiiiee!.." aku menoleh saat mendengar ada yang memanggilku.

"yaa! kebiasaan burukmu harus diubah chingu. Pagi – pagi kau telah membuat keributan dikelasku" omelku. Sedangkan yang diomeli hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap keributan yang di buatnya.

"ada apa mencariku pagi – pagi?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku tak butuh jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, karena aku sendiri sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Pasti dia ingin menceritakan tentang namja yang disukainya itu.

"minniiie… semalam dia tak membalas pesanku sekalipun. Kau tahu, betapa kesalnya perasaanku semalam? Dirumah aku sendirian dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku butuh teman. Kupikir tidak apa – apa jika aku mengirim satu pesan padanya. Tapi, setelah berkali – kali ku kirim, tak ada satupun yang dibalasnya. Saat aku mencoba menghubunginya dia tidak menjawab teleponku. Kau juga, semalam tak bisa dihubungi. Kalian kemana eoh?" aku tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'dia' itu, dan dimana 'dia' berada semalam. Tapi, apakah aku harus jujur dan mengatakan semuanya atau sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakan apapun dulu?

"mianhae chingu, semalam tugasku menumpuk untuk dikerjakan. Jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu. Jeongmal mianhae" ujarku. Semalam tugasku benar – benar menumpuk. Dan aku memang tidak sedang berbohong, walaupun sedikit.

"aish.. ya sudahlah. Aku kembali kekelasku dulu. Nanti aku kesini lagi. Daah" akhirnya dia pergi juga.

Baekkie. Yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja manis dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang bergelombang, dan kulit yang berwarna sao matang. Matanya yang bulat dengan warna kecoklatan menambah kesan manis yeoja itu. Dia adalah temanku. Teman baikku sejak kami masih sekolah dasar.

Kami mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Kelebihan dan kekurangan dalam diri kami menjadi penguat persahaban kami. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi kami akan saling cerita dan bertukar pikiran. Misalnya tadi dia bercerita tentang kekesalannya semalam, kemarin dia bercerita tentang orang yang disukainya dan meminta pendapatku. Dia selalu terbuka padaku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah terbuka lagi padanya. Tepatnya, semenjak orang itu masuk kekehidupanku dan mengaduk semua isi kepalaku.

"minniie, mana temanmu? Jarang sekali ku lihat kau sendirian seperti ini?" lelaki itu duduk tepat didepanku.

"aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Ada apa kesini? Mencariku?" tanyaku dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

"iya, aku sedang tidak punya teman untuk menemaniku makan dan sekarang aku kelaparan. Ayo kita kekantin.."

"mianhae kyu, aku sudah kenyang. Tadi pagi aku sudah sarapan. Jadi, kau pergi saja sendiri" jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"ayolah, aku malas makan sendiri. Temani aku ne?" suara manis itu kembali memaksa masuk kegendang telingaku.

"Hmm ne" jawabku seadanya. Aku memang tidak bisa menolak permintaanya. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian menarik tanganku ke kantin. Aku hanya pasrah mengikutinya.

"minnie, sudah kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya minggu depan" sesaat aku menegang mendengar pernyataannya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalari hatiku. Tapi, sesegera mungkin ku atasi rasa itu.

"apa kau yakin?" tanyaku. Sulit untukku mengeluarkan suara saat ini.

"ne, aku sangat yakin. Minggu depan sekolah akan mengadakan acara perpisahan. Saat itu aku akan mengungkapkan semua padanya." Ujarnya dengan semangat yang menggebu – gebu. Inilah perbedaan antara aku dengan baekkie. Dia sangat percaya diri, dan itu juga membuatnya menjadi popular disekolah. Sedangkan aku? Aku adalah seorang pengecut yang untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saja tak bisa. Miris.

"kau tahu, hampir setahun aku memendam rasa ini" kau baru hampir setahun, sedangkan aku sudah memendamnya dari awal kita masuk kesini.

"aku tidak akan memendamnya lebih lama lagi. Setelah acara perpisahan itu, kami mungkin akan sulit bertemu. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"apa?"

"rencananya?"

"ne, sebaiknya begitu. Daripada kau menyesal nantinya" aku.. akulah yang akan menyesal nantinya baekkie.

"ok, minnie terimakasih kau sudah menjadi teman baikku" ucapnya riang sambil memelukku. Ku balas pelukannya dan berusaha tersenyum, walau rasanya menyakitkan. Sangat.

"minniiiee..!" lagi –lagi– namja itu datang kekelasku dan duduk didepanku. Tak kupungkiri aku sangat senang namja itu mengunjungi kelasku. Seulas senyuman tak bisa kusembunyikan darinya.

"hai, ada apa? " tanyaku setelah kulihat dia diam sebentar seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"hnn acara itu, perpisahan maksudku. Kau sudah punya teman yang akan pergi bersama denganmu? Maksudku, kau akan pergi kesana dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"oh itu, aku akan pergi dengan baekkie. Kenapa?" jawabku innocent.

"jadi kau pergi dengan baekkie? Hanya dengan byun baekkie?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dan itu membuatku bingung. Tak biasanya kyuhyun seperti ini.

"iya, dengan baekkie. Kau ingin bergabung?" tawarku.

"tidak. Apa kau sudah buat janji dengannya? Maksudku, apa kau bisa membatalkan pergi dengannya?" aku semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diberikannya. Apa maksudnya coba?

"kalau bukan dengannya, dengan siapa lagi aku pergi?"

"aku" jawaban singkat itu terdengar aneh ditelingaku.

"kau? Kenapa?" aku masih belum mengerti dengan permintaannya.

"huh, aku mengajakmu pergi ke acara itu. Jadi kau tak perlu pergi dengan baekkie. Ya?"

"i-iya deh"

"jinjja?"

"ne"

"kalau begitu ku jemput kau jam 7 malam, arra?"

"arraseo.."

Malam itu pun tiba. Aku dijemput oleh kyuhyun tepat jam 7 malam, seperti yang dijanjikannya. Dan baekkie, dia pergi bersama wookkie. Aku terpaksa berbohong saat dia mengajakku pergi bersama tadi siang. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

Ternyata ada namaku sebagai pengisi acara malam ini. Tapi siapa yang memasukan namaku. Mungkinkah baekkie? Ya, mungkin saja dia. Dia kan anggota osis. Ku perhatikan sekelilingku, ternyata semua siswa tingkat atas hadir. Baekkie dan wookie juga baru datang. Aku teringat akan rencana baekkie malam ini. Dan seketika rasa sakit itu kembali terasa. Bagaimanapun dia sahabatku, sahabat baikku. Dan aku tau dia menyukai namja itu. Dan aku juga sudah berjanji untuk membantunya.

"Minnie.." seseorang menepuk pelan pundakku dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu itu pasti kyuhyun.

"kyu.. a-aku.. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu"

"jinjja? Aku juga ada yang ingin disampaikan padamu. Kajja" kyuhyun menarik tanganku ke taman sekolah.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus kelangit malam. Apakah aku sanggup mengatakan itu padanya?

"kyu-ah.. kau tau baekkie kan?"

"iya kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?"

"dia.. se-sekarang baekkie menyukai seseorang"

"terus? Apa aku mengenal orang itu? Siapa orang itu?"

"ya, kau mengenal orang itu dengan baik. Sangat baik. Dan orang itu adalah.. cho kyuhyun" sulit ku menahan agar air mataku tak keluar. Tak sekalipun ku menatapnya saat mengatak itu. Sakit. Itulah yang sedang kurasakan.

"cho kyuhyun? Aku? Maksudmu baekkie menyukai ku?" tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ne.. dan nanti dia akan mengatakan perasaannya sendiri kepadamu"

"tapi aku.."

"terimalah dia" lirihku.

"a-apa?" sepertinya ia menatapku dengan tidak percaya.

"ku mohon terimalah dia" kuberanikan menatapnya.

"ka-kau menangis? Minnie?"

"kyu, baekkie menyukaimu" lirihku. Aku sudah tak peduli air mataku akan merusak hiasan wajahku. Aku menangis sekarang. dihadapan seorang cho kyuhyun, aku menangis.

"tapi aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya"

"aku tak ingin dia kecewa kyu"

"jangan memaksakan perasasan orang Minnie! Aku tak menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu"

"benarkah?" tanpa sadar aku menyuarakan pemikiranku. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.

"ne.. min, Minnie, lee sungmin, naneun johahae.." kalimat itu.. satu kaliamat yang membuat hatiku merasa bahagia sekaligus sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

"terlambat.. kau terlambat cho kyuhyun." Lirihku.

"apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan studiku ke jerman"

"apa?"

"jadi, lupakan itu. Lupakan perasaanmu terhadapku. Dan cobalah untuk mencintai baekkie"

"aku akan menunggumu kembali. Aku.."

"tidak kyu. Aku tak kan kembali kesini. Aku akan menetap disana dan merawat nenekku. Mianhae. Hiks.." runtuh sudah pertahananku. Isakan prtamaku malam ini kukeluarkan di hadapan seorang cho kyuhyun.

"Minnie.. ku mohon"

"kyu, aku tak kan kembali lagi kesini. Dan.. dan kita mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi"

"aku mengerti maksudmu. Sekarang katakan, katakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku" aku tersentak mendengar kata – katanya. Daari mana dia tahu perasaanku?

"apa setelah aku mengatakannya kau mau menuruti permintaanku. Satu kyu. Hanya satu yang ingin ku minta darimu"

"ne, aku janji"

"ya.. nado naneun johahae, saranghae" kyuhyun memelukku tiba – tiba. Dan seketika tangisku pecah dipelukan namja itu.

"sekarang kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku kyu" ujarku setelah kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"ne. apa itu?"

"jika nanti baekkie menemuimu dan mengatakan semuanya. Ku harap kau menerimanya kyu.."

"Minnie.. kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi, tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku menerima baekkie"

"karena dia lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku. Lagian kita akan berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi, mungkin"

"konyol..!"

"jebal kyu kau sudah berjanji padaku"

"MINNIIE.." dari kejauhan ku dengar seseorang memanggilku. Baekkie.

"baekkie disini kyu. Kau harus menepati janjimu itu, jebal"

"Minnie, kyuhyun.. ternyata kalian disini" setelah menghapus air mataku, aku membalikan tubuhku dan menatap baekkie.

"ne, kebetulan kami tadi bertemu disini" jawabku 100% bohong.

"oh.. kyuhyun. Bisa bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" sepertinya baekkie sudah akan mengatakan itu kepada kyuhyun.

"ne.." kyuhyun menatap ku sebentar dengan tatapan ragu. Tapi ku balas dengan anggukan kecil yang membuat sebulir air mata kembali turun. Kulihat kyuhyun membawa baekkie menjauhi ku, tapi tak terlalu jauh karena ku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka.

"kyu, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak kenaikan kelas setahun lalu. Dan itu berarti sudah setahun aku menyukaimu. Selama ini ku melihatmu dari jauh dan selalu menceritakan apa yang kurasakan pada Minnie." Semakin lama ku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka rasa sakit itu semakin menggerogoti hati dan tubuhku.

"jadi, kyu. Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" kyuhyun menatapku ragu. Dan sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan baekkie, untuk yang terakhir aku ingin melihat sahabatku bahagia.

"ne, aku akan menjadi namja chingumu" JDEER akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulut kyuhyun. Baekkie terlihat sangat gembira dan memeluk kyuhyun. Aku berbalik dan berniat untuk pulang kerumah. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara chanyeol yang menjadi MC malam ini memanggil namaku.

"ayo kita panggilkan lee sungmin..! dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk acara kita malam ini.."

"ayolah Minnie… sumbangkan sedikit suaramu.." akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku menyetujui permintaan mereka untuk bernyanyi.

"malam ini akan ku bawakan salah satu lagu dari super junior. Mungkin lagu ini yang cocok untuk perasaanku malam ini. Dan .. semoga kalian menikmati" kata – kata pembuka ku lontarkan untuk mengawali nyanyianku.

Music mulai mengalun dan aku pun mulai bernyanyi. Tanpa menatap mereka ku nyanyikan lagu itu. Tak peduli jika air mata telah menganak sungai dipipiku. Biarlah kulepaskan semua rasa yang ku pendam selama ini malam ini. Hanya malam ini. Biarkan aku menangis kali ini, hingga air mataku habis dan aku tidak akan menangis lagi.

'_Akhirnya aku bernyanyi untukmu. Perasaan yang belum sempat kukatakan sebelumnya tersalurkan dalam lagu ini. Lagu yang menyakitkan namun akhirnya ku nyanyikan untukmu. Aku tak sanggup lagi bertahan dihadapanmu. Semakin aku mencintai semakin aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini._

_Mata ini, kututup dan kubuka lagi, takut kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Tidak menginginkanmu pergi, aku berdiri disampingmu, mengharapkan perhatianmu. Tapi, itu tidak akan ku ulang lagi. Aku akan terus membuka mata ku untuk melihat lembaran baru di hidupku. Lembaran yang akan aku buat tanpamu. Tanpa ada hadirnya dirimu disisiku._

_Jika bisa ku berharap, aku ingin menjadi peterpan untukmu. Seseorang yang berhenti ditengah waktu hanya untuk memandangmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu, meski harapan itu sudah berlalu'_


End file.
